


Together, Worthy

by gayandnotokay



Category: HINAPIA (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, but smart and have magic, they're thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Where robbing the rich goes wrong but it all turns out okay with magic, quick thinking, and gyeongwon's strengthAKAA peek into a fantasy world and hinapia in it
Relationships: Jung Eunwoo/Kang Kyungwon | Yuha if you squint, OT5 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Together, Worthy

“Aren’t you tired of sleeping?” Eunwoo asked, poking the forehead of the girl wrapped in blankets beside the window. The girl pulled the blankets over her face in response and Eunwoo rolled her eyes before climbing over the lump in the blankets and facing the window. Hodu lazily gazed at her from the windowsill before flopping on his stomach, enjoying the sun’s rays. Eunwoo turned her attention to the view of kingdom’s skyline, eyes scanning the clustered old brick and newer metal framed buildings. Today’s heist wasn’t supposed to take this long. They had left in the early morning and were supposed to be back to their ‘base’ by noon. If they had stuck strictly to Minkyung’s plan that is, which they usually did. 

“Stop worrying. They can handle themselves.” Gyeongwon grumbled, muffled by the blankets she had pulled over her face. She pulled the blankets off before sitting up besides Eunwoo, squinting to adjust to the light coming in from the window. 

“They’re extremely late. Minkyung’s plans are so precise the most they could’ve gone past the limit is thirty minutes. It’s been a whole hour.” Eunwoo said, her brow creasing. 

“That might be true but if they needed help they would’ve sent us a signal by now. We may have missed it but Hodu and Huchu wouldn't've.” Gyeongwon continued, throwing her arms up to stretch. 

“That’s true..” Eunwoo started before Hodu jumped to his feet, haunches raised, glaring at the skyline. Huchu soon made his appearance, jumping onto the windowsill besides Hodu and mirroring his stance. A giant stream of water shot up from some part of the city, something glistening atop it. Eunwoo cursed before jumping over Gyeongwon and out of bed, grabbing her bladed metal knuckles off the shelf and slipping on her boots before slipping the weapons into her boots. Huchu pounced onto Eunwoo’s shoulders and they stared at Gyeongwon expectantly. Gyeongwon sighed and swung her legs off the side of the bed before reaching for her own weapons, a pair of metal encased gloves that Minkyung had put together. They looked harmless, although a little strange, but tripled the force behind blows delivered using the gloves. 

“Hurry!” Eunwoo pestered, exasperated at the lack of urgency in her companion’s movements. 

“Bada sent that signal, or rather the thing did because she can’t send water that high on her own. They’re fine if that.. Thing.. is in control.” Gyeongwon muttered as she slipped on her own shoes. She was trying to outweigh her concern with logical thinking but it was only partially working. If that Thing was in control that meant the situation had gone extremely wrong. She waited a split second to feel the weight of Hodu on her shoulders before grabbing Eunwoo’s hand and running. 

\---

-> Heart of the Earth Kingdom: Noble District: Sungsoo Theaters   
Time: Present

Yaebin clamped a hand over Minkyung’s mouth and tugged her back into the alley they had taken cover in when Bada made the fountain erupt. Minkyung’s protective instincts over the young girl would do more harm than good in the situation they had gotten themselves into. 

“Hey. Calm down, she can handle herself. Especially with the help of that thing. You’d only make it harder for her.” Yaebin whispered, using her free hand to tug a needle from her belt.

“I know it’s just.. I feel responsible for this situation because if I had just remembered it’s New Year's Eve today and that there would be a celebration and therefore more guards in the venue, we wouldn’t have been in a situation where that thing had to take over to save our asses.” Minkyung said with a sigh, leaning back against Yaebin so the shorter girl could get a clear shot at one of the guards fighting Bada. 

“It’s not like that thing means any harm. It’s as protective of Bada as we are.. It just gives us a little scare whenever it takes over.” Yaebin started, precisely hitting her desired target with the needle before she pulled another out of her belt and continuing, “Plus it isn’t your fault you forgot it was a holiday Minky, we literally live apart from society and our only interactions with other people is when we rob them.” 

“Well you got me there.” Minkyung admitted and it was her turn to clamp a hand over the younger’s mouth to stop her from laughing and giving away their position. Yaebin pulled out more needles hidden in her clothes, hitting a target in their critical spot with every needle she threw. The guards fell one by one from the short girl’s attacks, not seeming to understand that they were being attacked from two different angles. Their main attacker, a usually timid girl, was screaming maniacally as water from the fountain rose and shot at high speeds at the guards with her every move. 

The nobleman that owned the theatre hadn’t stopped shouting from the courtyard balcony, angrily ordering the terrified guards to ‘arrest the scoundrels at once’. Clear blue eyes found the nobleman before a raspberry was blown and water in a thin stream carved a hole in the pillar by his head. He yelped and cowered behind a guard before continuing his yelling. The girl laughed giddily before clearing the wave of guards coming at her with a careless flick, knocking them down with a hard wall of water. 

“Too bad you only brought a close range weapon today.” A voice said from behind the two in hiding. Minkyung quickly turned and whisked Yaebin behind her before bringing her sword down on whoever managed to sneak up on them. Her sword was caught and pulled out of her grasp by strangely gloved hands. It took Minkyung a second to register that those gloves were of her own creation before she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Gyeongwon rolled her eyes and tossed the sword back, hilt first. 

“How many times has that happened this month alone?” Gyeongwon complained. Minkyung shoved her in response, pouting. “Whatever”, she continued, “Eunwoo is already helping her. Let’s finish this before Bada gets our shoes drenched.” Shortly after that statement, water began gushing into the alley way. Gyeongwon scowled and jumped, digging her fingers into the nearest wall to keep her above the water. She quickly made her way to the balconies, using the walls to get her there dry. Yaebin and Minkyung’s reflexes were unfortunately subpar to react to the water in a split second as Gyeongwon had and so they ended up wading towards the main battle.

Eunwoo was taking care of the guards that got closer to Bada than desired, using the unconscious bodies as stepping stones to her next target. Huchu and Hodu were running along the balcony railings, ready to alert them of any surprises coming their way. Minkyung did her best to swordfight a guard, who ultimately ended up falling to Yaebin’s needles. Gyeongwon easily took care of the guards by the nobleman who owned the theatre before lifting the nobleman himself up and holding him by his fancy collar off the balcony. 

“Retreat or your boss gets it!” a voice boomed throughout the courtyard, sending shivers down Gyeongwon’s spine although she was fully aware the statement wasn’t directed towards her. The words came from Bada’s mouth but it wasn’t her voice. Gyeongwon forced herself to look away from the pathetic nobleman clawing at her arm and meet the gaze of clear blue eyes that seemed to exude power. She nodded slightly and held the nobleman farther off the balcony. The guards started falling back, wading through the now knee-high water to the doors of the theatre. 

“Stop that right now or none of you are getting paid! You hear me? Arrest these- GAH!” The nobleman started but couldn’t finish as Gyeongwon unclenched her fist, letting him fall. A needle hit him as he fell, forcing him to clutch his leg in pain instead of preparing to hit water. The guards rushed towards the nobleman and the intruders took off, and with them, the water. 

\---

-> Outskirts of Port District: Hidden Beach  
Time: An hour to Midnight

“Why are we out here?” Yaebin asked, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter. She loved the ocean, but sitting beside it in the damp sand with only a poorly lit bonfire and blanket keeping her warm was far from ideal. After getting home from the exhausting ordeal, she expected to sleep like she was dead after changing into dry clothes but Minkyung had caught her by the wrist as she was about to flop onto her mattress and told her they were going to the beach. 

“It’s New Years!” Minkyung said, as if that was a proper enough explanation. Gyeongwon stared at her blankly before picking up a seashell and tossing it at her. She yelped and side stepped before continuing, “I thought it would be nice for things to be different for a change.”

After being met with blank stares, she sighed and started again. “We never do anything except rob the rich, eat, and sleep. I thought I would take this opportunity and change our kind of sad lifestyle… Starting with.. with celebrating the holidays!” Her eyes nervously scanned the reactions of the others, hoping they wouldn’t just stand up and head back home.

“That sounds nice actually.” Bada said, speaking up for the first time since her eyes resumed their dark brown color. She was the most exhausted out of all of them, having that Thing take over and use such a strenuous amount of magic all at once would’ve put a regular person to sleep for at least a week but she had grown used to outbursts of power over the years. That didn’t mean it still didn’t drain her, though. The older girls seemed to be more at peace with the idea now that Bada agreed and shot less death glares at Minkyung for dragging their youngest out when she needed rest.

“That settles it then. Let’s get this party started!” Minkyung exclaimed, pulling a flask out of her seemingly empty scabbard. 

“Now that’s overdoing it.” Eunwoo said dryly, snatching the flask away from Minkyung and setting it aside. “Plus there’s only five of us.. I’m pretty sure parties have more people than that.” She stated, tugging on Yaebin’s blanket to try and get the girl to share. Yaebin scooted away instead and laughed at Eunwoo’s betrayed face. Bada offered the blanket she had brought out to Eunwoo and the older girl almost cried on the spot. Minkyung found a small smile growing on her face as she took a seat besides Yaebin who offered her a spot under her blanket while Eunwoo was distracted. 

Gyeongwon’s eyes had found the stars, wonder on her face. They didn’t have a good view of the sky back at their base. In fact, the last time they had a chance to look at they sky like this was when they had first met Bada on this very beach. She had felt so lonely back then, but looking back at it all now made warmth fill her heart. Eunwoo poking her side snapped her out of her reminiscing and she turned to look at the younger. 

“Want some?” Eunwoo asked, holding out a handful of wrapped chocolates. Gyeongwon smiled and took one, scrutinizing the wrapper before she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. Eunwoo smiled at the look of amazement on Gyeongwon’s face before leaving the remainder of the chocolates on her lap. “Good right? I snatched these from the venue as we were leaving. They’re called Bon Bons.” She explained. Gyeongwon nodded and held one up to Eunwoo’s mouth, which she happily consumed. 

“Wow.. you’re not going to share with me?” Yaebin complained. Eunwoo stuck her tongue out at Yaebin before pointing a finger accusingly and saying, “You didn’t share the blanket with me so now you face the consequences!”

Bada smiled at their antics, and the fight that followed was almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of fireworks. They quieted immediately when the youngest stood up and timidly opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. Encouraging smiles from the older girls slowly gave Bada the courage to say “Thank you guys for another great year.. My resolution is that we have another great.. Wait, no, even better year.” The expected waterworks went off and Bada soon found herself encompassed in a rib crushing albeit warm, group hug. Through the fatigue and cold, Bada found herself wearing the biggest ear to ear grin.


End file.
